iFreddie
by The Blind Sniper
Summary: Hi, my name's Freddie and I have a problem. So, this girl, Carly, I've loved since I was in third grade doesn't love me back. Or, that's what she says. Then there's this girl, Alyssa, that I'm devoloping feelings for fast. What do I do? Bare with summary


iFreddie

How is it that _me_, of all people, would get stuck in a situation like this? I'm just a simple computer nerd, I don't do this sort of thing. Like I would ever be able to choose between Alyssa and Carly. Why would I have to pick between her and Carly? Well, Alyssa is an amazing girl that I can talk to very easily and that really likes me; and Carly is, well, Carly. I love her for everything, but she's my best friend. Also, it's really hard to tell her feelings about me. I mean, she tells me that she doesn't like me the way I do her, but her eyes scream to me that she feels otherwise. This makes it hard because, not only can't I tell what her feelings are for me, but she's lying to me about how she feels. Man, life is just a big bully on my third grade playground that always stuffs my face in the snow when it's winter. Ugh, that means that life is an upset 3rd grade Sam...

Hey, if you didn't already know, my name is Freddie; last name is Benson. And, if you knew that my name is Freddie, then you probably already know Carly and Sam, my two best friends that have a highly successful web show that I'm the tech producer for. But who is Alyssa? She is a pretty girl that I met three months ago, just a week after she moved to Bushwell Plaza, when I finally convinced my mom that I could go wash the clothes downstairs without falling into the washing machine. However, because I hadn't ever used a washing machine before, I had no clue what I was doing. After a few minutes of looking around, trying to pretend that I knew what I was doing, she came up to me and asked if I needed help. After she helped me, we began to talk and it turned out that we had a lot in common. Within just two months we were already talking about a possible relationship. And that's exactly where this story is going to start: one month ago, after I talked to Alyssa about our possible relationship.

"Hey, I better go. I have to take a shower quick before I head over to Carly's," I said to the smiling girl sitting on the couch next to me, whose smile dimmed after I spoke.

"Aw, do you have to?" she asked, pretending to pout.

I smiled and rolled my eyes at this, then said, "Yes, I have to."

"Why?" she asked, continuing with her fake pout.

"Because, Sam and Carly need me," I said, "I'm the only tech producer they have."

She pretended to contemplate whether that was a good enough reason for me to leave or not. After a few second she finally said, "Fine." She then smiled her beautiful smile and added, "But you have to come back over to my house afterward."

"Okay, but you have to give me at least an hour after iCarly to hang out with Carly, Sam, Spencer, and Gibby," I said.

"All right," she said, "See you later Freddie."

"Bye," I said, getting up from her couch and heading towards the door. "Don't forget to watch iCarly."

"Bye-bye. I will," I heard her say as I closed the door.

_Oh my gosh, I love that girl._ I thought as I began my walk upstairs to take a shower and then head over to Carly's to set up for the show. I got to my room and unlocked the door. My mom wasn't there, which meant that she was probably grocery shopping. I took a shower, put on a new change of clothes, and went across the hall to get ready for iCarly. I knocked on the door. "It's open!" I heard Spencer yell through the door.

I opened the door and asked, "Carly and Sam upstairs?"

"Yeah, they're waiting for you," Spencer said, "You're a little bit later than usual." Spencer got an evil grin on his face, "Is it that Alyssa girl you were talking about for the past month and a half?" he asked.

I could feel my face get hot, which meant there was almost no point in denying it. "Yeah. Her and I were talking about some different things, and I lost track of time," I explained.

Spencer smirked. "Well, okay. You better get up there with Carly and Sam, iCarly is supposed to start in about ten minutes," he said.

"'Kay, Spence," I said, rushing upstairs.

We all had a lot of fun on iCarly that day. It also brought in one of the biggest audiences we've ever had. After it was all said and done, me, Sam, Carly and Gibby all went downstairs to chill, ate spaghetti tacos, and had some grape Kool-Jam. However, our 'hanging out time' didn't last very long. Gibby's mom called and said that he had to babysit his little brother, Guppy; Sam had to go home to make sure her mom remembered to buy groceries and feed the cat and Spencer had to go talk to some art guy about his paintings.

After Spencer shut the door, there was sort of an awkward silence between me and Carly. After a moment, I spoke, "Well, I guess it's just you and me now, huh?" I said lamely.

Carly nodded her head slowly. There was another long, awkward pause before I spoke again, "So, anything interesting happen that I haven't heard about?" I asked.

"Not really," Carly said, finally speaking. "Well, there's this new girl that goes to our school now. Comes from Minnesota."

"Yeah, I know, I met her a few weeks ago," I said.

Carly looked at me, seeming more interested, "Really? What's she like?" she asked.

I smiled a little. "She's very nice. I think you would get along great with her," I said.

She smiled a little and said, "That's what I thought she might be. She looks nice enough."

"Yeah," I said, going off into my own little world for a moment. Carly seemed to respect my daydreaming for a few moments, then, "Freddie, you weren't just bacon!" she blurted out awkwardly.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Freddie, you weren't just bacon," Carly said a little more clearly. "I've decided that I love you for you, not what you did," she said.

I looked at her annoyed as I could possibly be at that moment. Her timing was _awful_. If she would have told me that three weeks before I would've jumped at the chance to date her, but by then I had already met Alyssa, and wasn't sure about my feelings between the two of them. "Carly, I-" I started but was cut off.

"I guess I'm a little too late now, aren't I?" she asked, "I mean, you and Sam have been acting a little different towards each other; you two flirt quiet a bit."

"Huh?" I asked her, confused. "No, it's not Sam. It's another girl," I explained.

She looked at me strangely. "Who is it then?" she asked.

"The new girl, Alyssa," I said.

"Oh..." she said. There was about a five second pause before Carly had a complete breakdown.

"I knew that I should have told you right away!" she said through her sobs.

I looked at her sadly. How was it that she was making _me _feel guilty? "Carly, I'm sorry," I said. I really didn't know what I was sorry for, I mean, she was the one who didn't tell me how she felt about me right away, but what else was I supposed to do? Just walk away and let her cry because she told me how she really felt a tad late. No, my job is to comfort her in some way.

"Freddie, please, can you go?" Carly asked, "I need to think a little," she explained.

Normally, I would've probably been offended by Carly telling me to go, but I understood why. However, I wasn't about to leave. I couldn't just leave her like that with no explanation, especially because I'd told her time and time again that nothing would ever change my feelings for her.

"No, Carly, I can't go," I said, "I need to talk to you about this."

She looked straight into my eyes for a moment, then kissed me. I wasn't expecting it, and I really didn't want it at the time, but for some reason it felt right. I went with it for a second until a picture of Alyssa came to my my mind. I pushed Carly away from saying, "No, Carly, I like Alyssa."

Carly looked at me, heartbroken, then ran up the stairs to her room with a loud slam of her door. I could hear her crying as I walked out of the door into the hall. I sat down on the floor by Carly's apartment complex door and ran my hand through my hair. I couldn't believe that all of it had happened that way, and so quickly too. I felt like I had just cheated on Alyssa (even though we weren't officially dating at the time) but the kiss felt so right, however not as much as our last one did, which was a few days after I got out of the hospital. It felt more lustful than passionate, which was sort of strange, considering that Carly seemed so heartbroken when I told her about Alyssa. _Maybe I misinterpreted the kiss. I mean I've only had three kisses in my life, I don't really know what it's supposed to be like. _I though to myself, trying to find an excuse for Carly's actions.

I sat in the hall for about an hour, watching people go back and forth to their rooms and listening to people's conversations. I looked at my cellphone, realizing that it had been on silent ever since I left from Alyssa's and seen that I was supposed to be at her house almost forty minutes ago. I got up to go to her house but then decided against it, instead sending her a text saying that something happened where I couldn't come. When she asked what it was I just told her that Carly had a problem and Spencer, Sam, and I were all talking to her about it and helping her with it and I lost track of time. Half truths work too, I guess. Actually, I suppose that was a quarter truth.

After I sent her the last text I turned my phone off, knowing that she would try to start a conversation that I really didn't feel like being in. I would just tell her that my phone died and that I couldn't find my charger. It would work fine. I walked up to my door and opened it. I walked in said "Hi," to my mom, brushed my teeth and went to bed to have a dream that I didn't want. One about Carly. A dream where I ripped out her heart and started stomping on it because I thought it was funny. I felt that it sort of was her fault though. I mean, she kissed me, even though I really didn't want it and was just trying to comfort her, but I could shake a feeling. A feeling that, although maybe Carly's kiss was more lustful that passionate, it meant something that would effect our future relationship forever. And, in just the course of a month, it did.

**Hey, it's **_**The**_** Blind Sniper back with his first ever iCarly fic! I'm happy to be back writing, because I really haven't been writing new chapters for my other stories(partially because I lost my flash drive), but I came back just for you iCarly lovers. I hope this chapter was good enough to make you want to read more. I'm not sure when I'll be posting the second chapter, but I'm hoping it'll be sometime this week. I'm slowly organizing myself, so I'll be updating a little bit better than I usually do.**


End file.
